Title Not Yet Decided Upon
by The Crimson Kitsune
Summary: Two Demon thieves, Youko and Kuronue come upon a young woman on one of their Heists,and this is what happens.


It was a cold rainy night, Youko and Kuronue were just getting ready to leave their den for a heist. Kuronue, Like usual had mapped out their route. That night they had planned to go to a newly established mansion. The mansion was owned by a middle aged demon living with his daughter. The guys expected this to be an easy night with no complications.

Youko was in the lead, casually walking along until they got closer to their target. Once they got closer he looked to Kuronue. " Ok, be quiet we are getting close. " Kuronue nodded and they changed their style to be a bit more stealthy. Youko smirked as they got in view of the mansion. Never having seen the place before, it was much bigger than they had anticipated. They both quickly ran up to the side of the building, easily climbing into a window. It was almost too easy, there was no outside security at all. Kuronue walked slowly until he came upon a room with a few valubles, and he stuffed them into a bag. Youko followed shortly, looking around suspiciously. He walked over to a large picture. " Hm, I wonder what this is doing here. " he said with a smirk. He moved the edge of the frame and his grin got even bigger. He was excited to see a safe. Youko quietly took down the painting and started to crack the lock. Once it popped open he laughed a bit " only about 30,000. the guy must have spent most of his money on the house! " As they turned to leave the room with their bags they looked to the doorway, A young female was standing there. Her legs were a bit shaky, and she was holding a sword in front of her. " p...put it back! " she yelled at them, pointing her sword at Youko. She tried not to show that she was afraid, but it was pretty obvious. Youko smirked and handed his bag to Kuro, " It seems ive found another prize. " he grinned and walked up to her taking the sword from her easily " this isnt a toy. " he said tossing it to the other side of the room. Looking panicked, the girl started to run for the door, but Kuronue was already blocking her exit. " I dont think so. " he said looking at her with a grin. " Youko smirked and grabbed her up in his arms and covered her mouth " no making noise little one. " he said to her then looked to Kuro "lets get out of here. " Kuronue nodded, and they headed for the exit, the same window they entered from. The entire time the girl struggled with him unable to make a sound.

The guys ran off into a deep area of the forest a few miles from the mansion and Youko stopped for a minute, and let the girl down. He smirked looking at her " You didnt have to fight against me so hard. " he said looking at his arm that had a few marks from her claws. " that almost hurt. " he grinned waiting for her reaction. She growled at him and started to run, but Kuro caught her. " sorry, not fast enough to get away from us both " he laughed. The girl hit Kuro and growled even more, she looked at youko and screamed " What do you want with me! " Youko shrugged " I hadnt thought it that far. I didnt want you to let anyone know you had seen my face, and well I didnt feel it was necessary to kill you. " Her eyes went wide " you...would kill me? " she said getting a bit freaked out. Youko shrugged " maybe. " As soon as he said that she flat out took off running as fast as she could. Youko grinned and looked at Kuro " you know, this could be fun. How about we let her think shes getting away? Its starting to rain even harder, she will regret running away from us soon. " he laughed and Kuro nodded in agreement.

The rain had started to turn the forest floor into thick mud, and it was easy for them to keep up with the girls scent. Her footprints started to show up in the mud the farther they went, and they noticed her footprints started to become closer together, meaning she wasnt running anymore. Youko was starting to get a bit bored, after having been following her for nearly an hour, the snow was coming down harder. After about another mile he looked to Kuro " her scent is getting stronger... we are getting close. " They continued to follow her footprints, suddenly they found her. But it wasnt nearly what they were expecting. She was laying face first in the mud, having tripped on a tree root, she fell hitting her head becoming unconscious. " oops. " Youko said picking her up. " Lets get back to the den, and ill make sure she isnt broken. " he said looking to kuro. He nodded and they headed back to their den.

Once they got back to their den, Youko pulled a seed from his hair and tossed it onto the ground next to the fire they had burning in the middle of the room. Instantly it started growing into a moss bed, and he layed her down on It once it was all done. He sat down on the ground next to her, he could see that her right ankle was bruised and swollen already.

" Good job. " he shook his head, more talking to himself than anything. He reached down and straightened out her ankle, putting a small medicinal leaf on the bruised area before wrapping it in a bandage.

It was about an hour later, Youko was with Kuronue looking through everything they got from the mansion and distributing it between them. Suddenly they heard a crash followed by whimpering. Youko stood up and walked into the other room followed by Kuro. " I see your awake. " he said with a smirk and went to help her up. When he started to reach down to lift her up, she growled at him defensively. Youko chuckled a bit " im not going to hurt you. You did a good enough job on your own. " He said lifting her up in his arms. She looked up at him still obviously afraid, but she did not struggle now. Youko looked over at Kuro " how about you get some food cooked, I bet shes hungry. " He said sitting down next to the fire with her in his lap. " So, whats your name anyhow. " She looked up at him and answered in a shy tone. " Ayami... " Youko grinned " hungry? " he asked, she just nodded laying her head on his chest. " good to see you have calmed down a bit. " he smirked and held his arm around her.

After about 20 minutes Kuronue had finished cooking, and he handed Ayami a bowl of soup. " probably not what a rich girl is used to, but its what we have here. " he said with a smirk handing Youko a bowl as well. Ayami sniffed it a bit looking unsure, eating a small amount after she saw Youko eat some as well. " dont worry its not poison. " Kuronue said with a grin now eating from his own bowl. Ayami ate slowly, then sat the empty bowl down on the floor beside her. When she was done eating she looked down at her ankle, reaching down to touch it. " Is it broken..." she said looking up at Youko. He simply nodded " I think you got in a fight with a tree, and the tree won. " She looked away and sighed " as soon as I can stand on it, im going home... My father probably has people looking for me right now. " Youko looked at her with a smirk " sure you will. " She growled at him " and whats that supposed to mean. " Youko grinned " oh nothing. You just wont want to leave after a few days, im sure you will start to like me. " Ayami rolled her eyes. " Bullshit. " Youko just laughed. " You'll see" She just glared at him a bit " I seriously doubt that. " Youko smirked and put his fingers in her hair, pulling her face close to his, and he kissed her deeply. " Now what do you say? " He grinned waiting for her answer, She didnt speak, but the look on her face said she liked it.


End file.
